Sonics in the Mushroom Kingdom
by Pokemiah
Summary: When Sonic and Tails Classic and Modern gets sucked into the Mushroom Kingdom, they got to deal with its problems. Instead of Mario saving Princess Peach from Bowser, both Sonics have to save her. Will they save Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom?
1. Prolouge: Dr Eggman's Nefarious Plan

Sonics in the Mushroom Kingdom

By Jeremiah and Matthew Ellison

Title Art by Matthew Ellison

I do not own Mario or Sonic. Each belongs to their respective owners.

Prologue

Dr. Eggman's Nefarious Plan

It all started on Angel Island. Knuckles was relaxing while keeping an eye on the Master Emerald. Suddenly, a huge shadow engulfed Angel Island. Knuckles looked up and saw Dr. Eggman's Eggfort. Dr. Eggman came out of the Eggfort.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ok, Knuckles, listen up. I'll be taking the Master Emerald out of your hands. So, hand it over," said Dr. Eggman.

"I will never give you the Master Emerald," said Knuckles.

"It seems I'm going to have to take it by force. Time for my latest invention. The Egg-xterminator," said Dr. Eggman as he pressed a button.

A giant robot came out of the Eggfort. It attacked with its lasers. Knuckles dodged and jumped. He punched it in its mechanical head. The Egg Exterminator grabbed Knuckles and threw him on the ground. Dr. Eggman grabbed the Master Emerald. He said, "Time to put my evil plan into motion." He pressed another button and a weird laser came out of his flying chair. He activated it and the Master Emerald split in half. Then, he pressed another button. And the laser switched with a different one. He fired it and half of the Master Emerald was transported to Bowser's Castle.

Knuckles exclaimed, "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. I just transported half of the Master Emerald to another dimension. It's only a matter of time before the two worlds come colliding just so the Master Emerald can be repaired. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Ha ha ha ha!"

Eggman escaped with the half of the Master Emerald still on Planet Mobuis. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser

was just relaxing when the other half of the Master Emerald suddenly appeared in his throne room.

"What the heck is this? It must be a gift from my loyal minions. Mwa ha ha ha!" said Bowser as he picked up that half of the Master Emerald. He suddenly felt a power boost. He said, "I'll have to thank those minions, later. Now, time to go destroy Mario with my new power. Mwa ha ha ha!"


	2. Chapter 1: Another Time Paradox?

Chapter 1

Another Time Paradox?

Modern Sonic is exploring Green Hill Zone, trying to find Tails. He found Tails at the end of Green Hill. When he got there, he said, "Yo, Tails. You do realize I meant the beginning of Green Hill zone? Not the end."

"Sorry, Sonic. I got distracted when I saw this weird flash of blue light," said Tails.

"I wonder what that could be?" asked Sonic.

Back in 1994, Classic Sonic is also in Green Hill zone. He saw the blue flash of light that Modern Tails saw and said, "What's that?" Classic Tails said, "I don't know. But, I think we should get out of here." Classic Sonic said, "Great idea, Tails." He started running. He tried to escape but failed. He yelled, "Tails, help!" Tails exclaimed, "Sonic!" Tails got sucked in with Sonic. They both screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Back in 2012, the blue flash of light sucked them in, too. Modern Sonic was in a strange dimension where everything was inverted. He saw a strange purple pipe (It's inverted, so it looks purple). He jumped in it and it was going really slow. He said, "This is taking too long. It needs to be faster." It suddenly got really fast. He said, "That's more like it." It goes even faster. Then, he starts screaming.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom

**LUCAEUROGAMERNET**

At the Mushroom Kingdom, a pipe appeared and Modern Sonic came out of it. He said, "What is this place? What does this sign say?" It said:

"Dear people that come from another world,

"You may not know where you are, but this is called the Mushroom Kingdom. Feel free to explore a bit.

"-The Sign Makers"

"That is a weirdly specific sign," said Sonic.

He went into the castle. When he went in, he heard someone yell, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY CASTLE!" Sonic went to investigate. He saw Classic Sonic and Princess Peach. Modern Sonic went up to them and said, "What's going on, here?"

"She took over my castle," said Classic Sonic.

"But, this is my castle," said Princess Peach.

"And we don't even have a castle," said Modern Sonic.

"Oh right," said Classic Sonic.

"So, how have you been doing?" asked Modern Sonic.

"You should know since I'm you from the past," said Classic Sonic.

"Good point."

"Hey, want to have a race?"

"Sure."

They started running around the Mushroom Kingdom. From Bomb-omb battlefield to the Choco Mountains (Which is made of chocolate) to Waluigi's Pinball. Eventually, things started getting intense. Modern Sonic started using his boost. Classic Sonic bumped into an invisible pipe. There was a sign next to it that said, "Warning: Don't take this invisible pipe unless you want to go back in time 3 days." Classic Sonic said, "Cool." Then, he jumped in the pipe. He reappeared in the same place 3 days ago. He said, "Seriously, the same place. Oh well, I'll go find a calendar." He found a calendar on a notice board, nearby. It was 3 days ago. He said, "It actually worked. I'll just head to the castle, hide there for 3 days, and appear when the race starts." He went back to the castle. When he got there, he saw Mario hoping on his kart.

"It's such a lovely day, today. I'm going kart riding," said Mario.

He went out of the castle's courtyard and saw Classic Sonic. He said, "Sonic? What are you doing here in the Mushroom Kingdom? Shouldn't you be in your dimension? And why do you look different?"

"Simple, really. I was in Green Hill zone when the weirdest thing happened. This weird blue vortex appeared out of nowhere and sucked Tails and me in it. Then, I found this weird pipe that led me to your world. Of course, this won't happen for 3 days in this time. In my time, it happened already 3 days from now in 1994. I just took a pipe that put me back 3 days," said Classic Sonic.

"I'm going to have to fix that pipe. Of course, I can't fix it without altering the timeline. Just show me where it is and I'll fix it 4 days later."

"Ok. Follow me."

Sonic took Mario to the pipe. When they got there, Mario marked it on a map, made a note about it, and left. Then, Sonic went back to the castle. He hid himself on the roof. 3 days later, the race started once again. Sonic came out of his hiding spot and went to the castle. He said, "I win." Peach said, "That was fast." A few minutes later, the two Tails came in.

"Hey, Sonic," said Classic Tails.

"Hey, how are things going, Tails and Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Going great," said Modern Tails.

Suddenly, they heard a roar. They went outside and saw Bowser's warship. Bowser said, "Wa ha ha ha! Come on out, Princess Peach before I destroy your precious castle and everyone in it. And there is nothing you, Mario, or Luigi can do about it. Hey, where is Mario, anyway?"

"He disappeared when this weird pink vortex appeared and sucked him in. And Sonic and the two Tails, this happened a few minutes before you appeared," said Princess Peach.

"Who else is there?" asked Bowser.

"Me," said Sonic as he jumped into the cannon.

He started charging up his Spindash. Then, it fired and hit Bowser's warship. Both Tails caught Sonic. Bowser's warship was sinking. He and his minions jumped out of the ship. Bowser had his minions attack. Modern Tails used his tails to beat some Goombas. Classic Tails jumped on some Koopas and used their shells to knock out some more enemies. Classic Sonic is taking out some Bullet Bills. While everyone was distracted, Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach and took her back to his castle.

"We got to help her," said Sonic.

"Hop in the cannon and I'll do the calculations," said Modern Tails.

"Ok," said Sonic.

He hoped in the cannon. Tails exclaimed, "Ready…" He started charging his Spindash. Tails exclaimed, "Aim…" He started aiming the cannon. "FIRE!" exclaimed Tails. He fired the cannon. He almost hit Bowser's ship, but instead he landed in Jolly Roger Bay. Sonic rose up to the surface and screamed, "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! HELP!" He screamed it over and over again until Modern Tails showed up and saved him.

"Sorry, I forgot to factor in the two," said Modern Tails.

"Are you serious?" asked a frustrated Classic Sonic.

Modern Tails flew Classic Sonic back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 3: Storming into Bowser's Castle

Chapter 3

Storming into Bowser's Castle

Modern Sonic finally got back to Princess Peach's castle. When he got there, he saw the results of the battle.

"Let me guess, you won the race by a long shot because you took an invisible pipe that set you back three days. Then, back at the present day, Bowser attacked and kidnapped Princess Peach," said Modern Sonic.

"How did you know?" asked Classic Sonic.

"Because I'm you from the future," said Modern Sonic.

"Oh," said Classic Sonic.

"Well, lets get going. She's in Bowser's Castle. I know where it is. So, follow me," said Modern Sonic as he started running.

"Wait for me," said Classic Sonic as he started running trying to catch up with Modern Sonic.

Time paradox! Lol!

"Hey, what about us?" exclaimed Modern Tails.

"Is it always like this?" asked Classic Tails.

"No. Not always. Just some of the time," said Modern Tails.

"Oh, ok," said Classic Tails.

A bit later at Bowser's Castle, Modern Sonic started doing some homing attacks on some Goombas while Classic Sonic was spindashing through the Koopas. The alarm went off. Modern Sonic said, "They know we're here. Lets move faster." Modern Sonic started boosting. Classic Sonic stole a skateboard from the Hammer Bro. Skate Park and started skateboarding. They were going past Thwomps, Womps, and the Womp King? How did they get him to fit into the castle? Anyway, they finally got to Bowser's Throne Room. They saw Bowser next to the half of the Master Emerald that Dr. Eggman sent into the Mushroom Kingdom.

"The Master Emerald," said Classic Sonic freighted.

"Is that what you call it? I found it yesterday on my castle grounds. Does that mean it came from your dimension, Sonic and…uh…Sonic?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah, that's right. This is the part where we kick your butt," said Modern Sonic.

"No. This Master Emerald, even though it's only half of it, it's giving me more power than I could imagine. In fact, it even gives me the power to transform (Insert creepy lighting here)," said Bowser.

"That ain't good," said Classic Sonic.

"We'll stop you," said Modern Sonic.

"Yeah, right. We may know each other from Super Smash Bros., but we don't know what advantages we have in each other's dimension. It's time I transform," said Bowser.

He absorbed the Master Emerald's power and turned into Giga Bowser.

"Mwa ha ha ha! No way you can beat me now, Sonics," said Giga Bowser.

"Want to bet?" asked Modern Sonic.

He jumped and tried to use homing attack on Giga Bowser. He just slapped him away. MS hit the ground hard. Classic Sonic started charging up his Spindash and he let loose. Giga Bowser kicked CS aside.

"Mwa ha ha ha! Nothing can stop me now. When I find that pesky plumber, Mario, I'll squish him like a little bug. Mwa ha ha ha!" said Giga Bowser.

"How are we going to beat him?" asked Classic Sonic.

"Simple. The same way we beat Eggman," said Modern Sonic.

"All right. Let's do this," said Classic Sonic.

Suddenly, all the Power Stars in the Mushroom Kingdom appeared and gave their power to the two Sonics. They went Super Sonic.

"Different way to turn super. But, then again, it is an alternate dimension," said Modern Sonic.

"Yeah," said Classic Sonic.

"Lets do this," said MS.

Who will win? Who will lose? Who's power will run out, first? Find out next chapter, possibly.


	5. Chapter 4: Giga vs Super

Chapter 4

Giga vs. Super

The Sonics started flying and circling Bowser's head. Bowser tried catching them but they were too fast. Classic Super Sonic did a Super Spindash. It hit Giga Bowser on the head and knocked him down. Modern Super Sonic turned himself into an arrow of light and launched toward Giga Bowser. It hit him in the chest. Giga Bowser got up, hoping mad, and slapped Modern Super Sonic away. Then, he curled up into a spiked ball and started trying to roll over the Sonic. The Sonics dodged. Then Bowser jumped and tried to flatten them like a pancake. They dodged. Giga Bowser got up and shot fire at them. They joined hands and tried to repel the fire. But, it wasn't enough power. They hurtled toward the ground and hit it hard.

"He is too strong," said Modern Sonic.

"What about our hyper forms? Could that work?" asked Classic Sonic.

"Great idea. But we need more power to do it," said Modern Sonic.

"Maybe there is another source of power in this dimension we can use," said Classic Sonic.

"Great idea. Lets get back to the castle before we run out of rings," said Modern Sonic.

The Sonics started going back to Princess Peach's castle.

"Where are you two going? You're not getting from me that easily," said Giga Bowser.

He curled up into a spike ball and started pursuit. The Sonics started going faster when they noticed Bowser chasing them. They came across a hill and Bowser started going faster. Eventually, they reached the castle. Bowser stopped right in front of it. They saw Princess Peach and the two Tails talking. They turned around and noticed the Super Sonics.

"What did we miss?" asked Classic Tails.

"How are you two able to go super without the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Modern Tails.

"Long story short, Bowser fused with half of the Master Emerald and became Giga Bowser while we fused with the Power Stars and became Super Sonic," said Modern Sonic.

Bowser shot a fireball through the stain glass window.

"Bowser is also outside the castle," said Classic Sonic.

"So, what do you need?" asked Princess Peach.

"Another Power Source we can use to become hyper," said MS.

"The closest thing is the Shine Sprites in Isle Delfino. We went there once for a vacation. That went horribly wrong since Bowser Jr. made Shadow Mario and ruined Mario's reputation," said Princess Peach.

"Come on out, Sonics, and face your doom," said Giga Bowser.

"Where is Isle Delfino?" asked MSS.

Princess Peach got out a map and said, "Over there."

"Thanks," said CSS.

They left the Castle to head for Isle Delfino.


	6. Chapter 5: Journey to Isle Delfino

Chapter 5

Journey to Isle Delfino

The Sonics went out of the castle. Bowser saw them and said, "Get back here." He got a running start and curled into a spike ball. The chase started. They started going through Toad Town. The Sonics started dodging the mushroom houses while Bowser rolled over the mushroom houses. They got out of Toad Town and went over the river and through the woods. Then, they went through Waluigi's Pinball. The Sonics flew right over it. Bowser became the pinball. A few minutes later, Bowser got out with a high score. The chase continued as they went through Dusty Desert. The sand slowed Giga Bowser down. Eventually, they reached the ocean. The Sonics started flying over the water. When Giga Bowser got there, he tried walking all the way across the ocean. Eventually, they reached Isle Delfino. They went over to the Shine Sprites central hub. The Power Stars started communicating with the Shine Sprites. Giga Bowser arrived and the Shine Sprites fused with both Sonics turning them from Super to Hyper. The real battle will begin next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: The Final Battle

Chapter 6

The Final Battle

Giga Bowser is burning down the entire island. Hyper Modern Sonic became an arrow of light and hit Giga Bowser in the chest. Hyper Classic Sonic went at blinding speed and Spindashed into Bowser. They were way too fast for Bowser to hit. He started getting angry. He started glowing red and he punched them at the speed of sound. Apparently, the Chaos Energy made him faster. They flew around him in a circle. Bowser used his fire breath at them. It was so fast they couldn't even dodge and it hit them head-on. MHS used a homing attack on Bowser's right eye. He was blinded for a bit.

"We got to lead him into the ocean. If we do that, we can drown him," said MHS.

"Roger. Just leave it to me," said CHS.

Bowser got over his eye and started attacking them once more. They dodged and started taunting him. "Hey, Giga loser, catch us if you can," said Hyper Modern Sonic. They started flying to the ocean. Giga Bowser began pursuit. When they were in the ocean, Modern Hyper Sonic became an arrow of light and hit Giga Bowser on the chest. He fell in and started drowning. Classic Hyper Sonic went inside Bowser and absorbed the Master Emerald's power. Bowser shrank back to normal. CHS quickly got out of him and went back to his castle. When they got there, he returned the Master Emerald's power back to the Emerald.

"Looks like we won," said Modern Hyper Sonic.

"Yep. But how did the Master Emerald get here in the first place? Or should I say, half of it?" inquired Classic Hyper Sonic.

"I believe it's the one you call Eggman," said ?.

They looked and saw a pink portal with Mario in front of it.

"Mario!" said both Sonics in shock.

"That's right. While you were facing Bowser in my world, I was facing Eggman in your world. Apparently, he split the Master Emerald in half and sent one half to the Mushroom Kingdom. The other half remained on Planet Mobius. Due to its separation, the Chaos Energy that keeps space and time stable broke apart. In an attempt to retrieve the two halves, it switched me and Sonic so we'll get the two halves back. It also took more of us from different time for backup support. Once the crisis was over, it planned to send everyone back. It sent all the mes back, already. It wants you to bring its other half with you back to Mobius, so this doesn't happen again," explained Mario while the pink portal disappeared.

"But how?" asked Modern Sonic as they turned back to normal.

The Power Stars and Shine Sprites went back to their proper places. Suddenly, a blue portal opened up.

"That's your way back. Hop on while you can," said Mario.

"Bye," said both Sonics.

They jumped in the portal with the half of the Master Emerald that ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom. They were in that strange limbo again. They saw an inverted teleporter from Sky Sanctuary Zone and the two Tails. They hoped on the teleporter and the modern characters landed on Angel Island. Knuckles and the rest of the Sonic gang were there to greet them. Even Silver, who got sent to the past during this fiasco.

"Ah, good. You got the rest of the Master Emerald. I'll take that," said Knuckles as he took the half of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles took it to the other half (that Mario recovered) and put the Master Emerald back together again. Back in 1994, the classic characters were back in Green Hill Zone, enjoying the sunset. And that brings the end of this story.


End file.
